1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cleaner. More particularly, the invention relates to a cleaner adapted to clean a plate.
2. Description of Related Art
According to a conventional cleaning method of residential doors/windows, the doors/windows are generally opened or detached for cleaning, and regarding exterior doors/windows of a building, a hanging rack is generally erected outside the building, and a motor is used to control ascending and descending of the hanging rack, and then the exterior doors/windows of the building are cleaned through bushes or waterspout. However, the hanging rack is easy to be blown by wind and swung due to its unstable center of gravity. To avoid excessive force exerted on the doors/windows to cause slip of operators or falling of cleaning equipments that causes hazard to people below, the doors/windows can only be roughly flushed, so that the doors/windows cannot be totally washed clean.